holding on and letting go
by bitterberries
Summary: "I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you." / it's their last night together before he has to leave for war / jerza / angst / tearful smut


**Rating: **M for mature, _sexually explicit content._

**Pairing(s): **Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>holding on and letting go<strong>

* * *

><p>She doesn't understand how they're always being torn apart.<p>

It's their last night together before he has to leave for battle. She straddles him, pelvis above pelvis, grinding senselessly against his lower half, sweat beading her forehead as her hips roll rhythmically into his. She almost looks like she's dancing —a dance capable of making every man swoon regardless of who they are —one palm on his chest, her free hand running desperately through her scarlet locks as her eyes close and shoot up towards the stars that she couldn't see.

She's trying to distract herself.

And he's below her, watching with half lidded forest eyes as she takes control, letting every bit of resolve fly away from her soul as she makes him his. She bites her lip and fluidly moves to the imaginary beat, creating strangled noises that reverberate throughout the room while she pushes the both of them towards oblivion.

When her hand drifts unconsciously from her hair, he takes it, intertwining their fingers together and sitting up abruptly so he can kiss the back of it sweetly. She doesn't look at him though. Eyes still up towards the ceiling, Erza sways against him, hands rested on his broad shoulders, breasts marvelously rubbing against his chest, wetness seeping out of her entrance and drowning his length in pleasure.

She can feel his warm hands settle on the middle of her back, and he briefly tickles her spine with a quick drag of his finger, sending satisfying shivers within her core, making every fiber of her being pop at the ends with more lust and need.

His mouth darts for the column of her throat. Hints of serrated teeth pepper it with raw, but passionate marks before venturing upwards, resting his moist lips over her sweaty chin for a granted view of her flushed and focused face.

His palms move to her hips and he grapples on, pressing his fingers into her soft skin and then bobbing her frame up and down his shaft, fast and zealously. He cranes his head backwards before his throat produces a tremulous groan.

Her movements are in accordance with his, they're quick, but full of immense power. She's rasping for air, heated clouds of sticky oxygen escaping into the cold atmosphere as her expression grows wider, as her mouth grows larger and lids close tighter. Her brows are furrowed and laced with uncontrollable perspiration; a bead drops on her dry tongue but she doesn't care, she feels amazing, and she wants to feel like that for as long as possible, because she knows that their chances of being together like this ever again are slim.

"_Yes_," she begs hoarsely, hair flying all over her face. "_Like that, just like that, love. Don't stop, p-please_."

She knows he can see her tears, and she knows the only reason he hasn't stopped yet is because she pleaded for him not to. He would have stopped to comfort her, to kiss her like no tomorrow, but simple acts like those were futile, they weren't enough to numb anything.

She's getting tired, but she wants to get there, she needs to get there, and it's at this time that her eyes meet his, beautiful brown orbs brimmed to the fullest with ruthless tears. Salty water streams down his own face as well, but they both move as incredible as ever, panting to their lungs content, insides fueling with immense pleasure and molten heat. Her arms wrap around his neck and she locks on, crashing her mouth onto his furiously, melding their sensitive lips together as one, and whimpering lowly as a blinding light shoots through her, addicting warmth spreading throughout her legs while her heartbeat flutters away.

He hugs her tightly to his body and whispers tender, loving nothings into her ear.

They melt against each other, indulging in their fulfillment of bliss and rapture.

And once it's over, her forehead drops to his shoulder, and her form is shaking, trembling because her heart is racing, but still _extremely heavy_.  
>He buries his lips and nose into her scarlet hair, inhaling every ounce of sweetness before silently crying himself.<p>

They don't understand. To be driven away from each other, thrown obstacles at from invisible but menacing hands as it simultaneously pried their souls to opposite ends, no matter how hard they were running and how much they cared; there was so much pain that despite the rare, content, happy moments they spent with each other, the hurt was so great that that's all they felt.

"When I leave here tomorrow," he starts, trying to blink away the blurriness in his vision. "As selfish as it sounds, I'll only be fighting for you. For us."

She can't find it in herself to speak. She's broken, and all she can do is listen.

"I love you so much," Jellal whispers, his voice cracking. "And I promise, I'll do _whatever it takes_ to come back to you."

* * *

><p>note: sorry<p> 


End file.
